


【茸D】Haze

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Summary: 没想到我在伦敦养伤的爸爸变成了吸血鬼(？)
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 16





	【茸D】Haze

【茸D】Haze  
大家新年快乐！

后续加笔故事为"Puzzle"

summary:没想到我在伦敦养伤的爸爸变成了吸血鬼(？)

不好笑，如果说这个故事读起来像一个中间片段...或许它就是

*是教父茸、情报承、？dio的故事  
*茸D，荒木庄友情客串  
*ok?↓  
==========

*

那扇门被推开了。

在这个时间点来访，有别于继进告解室、理应随之而来的'神父，我有罪'，那是先被短绒地垫消弭的脚音，最终在木质地板被轻踩而泄漏的一声轧音。

但拜访者不需要那个忏悔的小房间来懊恼自己的所作所为，也毋需告解；只消像个散播理念的诗人在小酒馆里展开双手、庆贺着解开日夜折磨世人的枷锁一般。

原先还誊写着抄纸的神父抬头了，他搁下笔，几句宗教性的慰问后沉稳而热烈的欢迎友人的到来。

"挚友，一切都好吗？"

而后石壁兑着光，用阴影叙述着一段故事－－投射的黑影像天堂鸟缓缓绽开指尖末端一样，又细又锐利。但有别于植物贪婪的从根本吸收着水分，它更像是主动猎捕着经意或不经意的过客，于是过客便只剩死亡－－永恒居于此地，不再往前，亦不复归去。

"一切都好。"他回答道。

*

到底能有什么事，非得那不勒斯教父－－堂·乔巴拿－－非得他亲自去一趟不可？  
  
教父暂别那不勒斯这件事在组织里尚未传开，一切仍旧有序的运转。倘使提问，幸许街间走访的妇女会说，能使英雄惦挂的大抵是至亲或是爱人－－就像希腊神话的英雄赫克托尔。是的，英雄，年轻的教父在整合那不勒斯地区时确实费了很大力气，这是题外话，甚至有人调侃堂·乔巴拿的野心过于庞大，说不定还想收下西西里，当地下两西西里国王－－但这并不是本次故事要叙述的主轴。

稍稍在此提及是为了凿实、无法否认的，'家族'这个概念在热情的南欧国度神圣得几乎是一切首选，甚至连黑帮都会以'家族'称呼以示团结。  
  
但已经渡船来到英国的、年轻的堂·乔巴拿不会让这件事被人拿来讨论。于伦敦港询问一些事情后暂歇一晚(他昨日手中拿着一份日报，于港岸附近指着报纸上的图片做些提问)，他在清晨身着一件黑色大衣，戴着手套的双手提着一个同样黑色的手提包，踏上马车。

庆幸于黑帮教父一职不怎么抛头露面，让他不必做上什么伪装，出了国境也还行；亦所幸继承了父亲的金发，以及不列颠口音的多样化，在往伦敦前行的路上倒是没有过度盘查。

"先生，您确定是这里么？这儿......"

金发的年轻人竖起手指在唇前，慷慨的给予稍稍年迈的车夫一片黄金。车夫拿在牙前一咬辨别真伪后带着浓重的地域口音道谢，向已经到达目的地的乘客点头着，在确定对方和他的行囊已经落地才又驾车而去。

英国空气有些湿冷，堂·乔巴拿－－或许现在可以称他为乔鲁诺·乔巴拿了－－他打理好围巾，将帽檐压低准备快速通过这条街，毕竟来到异国绕段路是他的习惯，距离昨日也仅隔数小时罢了，要确定能够甩开不知道存在不存在的尾随者只能这么做了。已经事先在口袋以及风衣暗袋放入一些小面额的钱币和纸钞，甫一踏进这条贫民街，如同预期的、便感受到有几个人围向他，探入口袋就是一阵扫荡。

或许是小时候在那不勒斯的经历太过丰富，要说乔鲁诺擅长这种场面－－尽管这么说着实诡异－－抢劫是家常便饭，反正往容易被扒钱的地方塞一些就是，抢到钱的满意就会走了，不会落下其他麻烦。他幼年时还曾经亲眼见过拦人抢劫者被受害者反抗，盛怒下用刀子刺人抢过钱财...加害者踉跄离去的背影彷佛像夹在书里的书签，当一想起什么要翻开记忆阅读时，便一闪而过、或大剌剌的存在于那儿。

不至于不对付，只是懒得费其他时间的乔鲁诺通过了那条贫民街，身上的衣服被弄得有些凌乱。谁都知道这种风气不可取，但提及战争提及政治，一切动乱又把社会暴力给合理化。他叹一口气，自己还是黑帮教父。

之后又走了一段不算短的路，早晨的伦敦还有些未散去的雾，在一幢侧边有小草坪、整户用白色篱笆围起的房子前，乔鲁诺绕进篱笆内停在门口，在觉得自己发梢沾着些水气下伸手叩响了门。

收回手耐心的等待，乔鲁诺听着脚步声逐渐逼近，他知道早晨这个时间父亲理应是在家的。

是的，父亲，那不勒斯教父远在伦敦的父亲－－那属于另外一个故事，似乎是几年前的庞贝扫荡行动有什么隐情，不知是否属实，传闻以反叛上位的、堂·乔巴拿的父亲曾出现在现场，但这件事后来也不怎么被提起－－门的缝隙被轻轻打开，乔鲁诺抬起手带着微笑小幅度的打招呼，"早安，父亲。"

后者仅仅把门开不到一半，过分相像而较显成熟的面孔探出，上下打量了乔鲁诺才刚刚整理好的衣着和略略凌乱的金发道:"我该先感动你还记得你有父亲，还是先嘲笑你不知道往那儿摔着去？"

"别这样。"乔鲁诺向前打开门拥抱对方，在人的左右脸颊亲吻，"我思念您。"

"思念？说得可好听。"男人抬指用指腹抵住儿子的额头，"那你倒是说说今天是以'初流乃'的身份而来，还是'乔鲁诺'？嗯？"

"我永远是您的初流乃。"乔鲁诺诚挚道，顺势提起了那个乳名。尽管面对父亲的调侃－－说他若非公事的事，怕不是早忘了在英国还有个父亲－－"我不会奢望您对于我仅有事情想询问才会来访、这样的行为感到谅解，但是我－－"

"噢，不不不。"父亲打断了他并摇摇手指，落下无情的后话，"我的意思是你有事别找我，没事也别找我，一个人可快活了。"

毫无预警的，年轻的儿子还维持着拥抱姿势却突然加大力道，不合常理却又彷佛做过千百遍似的咬上父亲的下唇、近乎强硬的撬开后者牙关给了对方一个撕咬的吻，如同他已一脚踩进父亲的房子侵门踏户。

"还请您别说这种话。"乔鲁诺压低嗓音快速的说:"您明明知道无法时常陪伴在身边的我，连您门口的小草坪都会嫉妒。"

紧接着是一段沉默的凝视，男人哼了一声不再说话，稍稍侧过脸半是允许乔鲁诺带着他的行囊进入屋内。

或许是房子主人不喜欢拉开窗帘的关系，关上门后光线随即暗了下来，但壁炉里毕毕剥剥燃烧的柴火也不至于让视线看不见。

乔鲁诺将大衣挂在衣杆架上后，接住父亲抛过来的火柴盒去把煤气灯弄燃，顺道看见了父亲还搁在桌上、被刻了'DIO'字样的木杆蘸水笔。

笔的主人－－DIO－－越过儿子的视线，随手将摆在桌上的草纸收入抽屉。乔鲁诺脱下手套放入大衣口袋，寻思着怎么开口和父亲交谈。

DIO倒是惬意的坐回自己门口走一小段左转、放置的那张皮革靠背长椅随手翻阅着书本，根本没打算理会儿子来访是为了什么事，最后还是乔鲁诺站了一会儿后靠向前去，"父亲，我就直问了，您最近在伦敦有听过什么传闻吗？"

DIO挑挑眉，用扬起的下颔指着乔鲁诺手提包侧边似乎是疏忽而露出的纸角，"如果你想问的是几起疑似凶杀的奇怪案件...就你包里那份报纸。"

乔鲁诺沉吟片刻最后叹气道:"我承认，我怕您危险。"

"无用的担心。"DIO打了个呵欠，"这儿再往前一些就是贫民街，那里的尸体一堆从没被人挂心过，难道只要出现尸体你就要从那不勒斯跑过来吗？"

乔鲁诺原先想说'情况或许会有些不同'之类的话，但最后只是牵起DIO的手吻吻手背，"幸许是我多虑了，可这使我有理由能来见见您。"

"行吧你就老学那些意大利人的油嘴滑舌。"DIO想抽出手却发现手被乔鲁诺纂着不让放开，皱着眉再试着收手发现仍旧无效。

"对您受用。"乔鲁诺仍旧对他的父亲行吻手礼，诚实的答道。

嘘，那或许是庞贝一事被噤声的主因。在一栋关起门来便隔绝外界的屋子，谁在乎教父的情人便是教父的父亲这件事有多么吊诡？

"可太好了。"DIO翘着腿，瞅了乔鲁诺已经从指尖吻到他手腕，放弃挣扎而讽刺的说:"我那从那不勒斯远道而来的儿子，说没几句话就像个发情的小狗似的。"

人间千万久别重逢的恋人估计都是一个模样，乔鲁诺上挑凝视着DIO的眼神逐渐走味。DIO缓慢的挑起眉，盯着乔鲁诺的视线从鼻尖滑落到嘴唇。

"我是真的太久没见到您很想念...您说这种话就是准备好要被发情的小狗胡来了。"举止优雅的年轻人吐露出不礼貌的字句，他的父亲终于抽回手环在胸前，但这个会让体积缩小的动作反而好让向前倾的乔鲁诺把人困在怀内。

DIO抬手将掌心贴在乔鲁诺的胸口，然后稍微曲起手，用食指在人的胸膛画了个圈，"你该不该为你以下犯上的言词感到惭愧？"

收到暗示的乔鲁诺一手捧着DIO的脸颊亲吻，一手扯开自己的领巾，"我很抱歉。"感受到后者的身体顺势向后，将头靠在扶手找了一个舒适的位子。DIO发出一些鼻音把手搭在乔鲁诺的腰上，乔鲁诺的手微微下滑，隔着薄衬衫用拇指温柔的摩娑着人稍稍挺起的乳尖。

乔鲁诺的拇指按压着抚过，又稍微移回来打转。像是被对方过于缓慢的动作弄得有点难耐，DIO轻轻磨蹭着腿，在乔鲁诺吻吻他的唇角、又下滑到他颈间偷咬的同时小幅度呼吸，咽了咽口水。白色的衬衫已经被挺立的乳头撑起了色情的弧度，DIO忍不住自己伸手将扣子解开，"别磨磨蹭蹭的，直接..."

"我知道您喜欢这样。"乔鲁诺用食指和中指夹住乳头微微拨弄，突如其来的酥麻快感让DIO呻吟出声，正准备抬手自己揉弄另一边被冷落的乳尖时却被乔鲁诺抓住手，"我不在的时候，您也这样玩自己吗？"

"哈？我哪还有义务告诉你我怎么..."话说到一半，DIO便被乔鲁诺含住另一边的乳珠，柔软的舌尖刺激着肉粒，还顺道欺负有些肉嘟嘟的乳晕；DIO屏住了呼吸，最后还是自暴自弃的将手放在乔鲁诺的后脑，太久没经历性爱的身体只是被稍微挑逗，居然就变得有点难以自持，继而把腰往下陷了陷，"够了，别再..."

乔鲁诺闻言抬起头，慢条斯理的又用拇指抹过被唾液染得湿润的乳尖，看着它不知羞耻的在空气中翘挺，"那么您还敢再说'一个人也很快活'这种话吗？"

DIO的呼吸有些混乱，但还是咬咬牙道:"...记仇的小鬼也就这么点能耐。"

乔鲁诺用手压了压DIO触感极好的乳肉，权当后者的挑衅是调情，在轻弹过乳尖时发现DIO明显一颤，他知道父亲会允许他在情事上使坏的，"明明只是抚弄就一副要高潮的样子，究竟是太久没碰您才变得这么敏感，还是您自己把乳头调教到这种程度？"

"你呢？"DIO肤色偏白的双颊略略染上红晕，嘴上仍旧逞强，"该不是太久没做让你那个没用的阴茎退化，变得只会像个小婴儿一样舔奶？"

乔鲁诺将身体稍微上提，揉揉DIO的耳尖又低头吻吻他的眼角，"说这种话的您真的...很可爱又很不可爱。"

DIO瞇起眼睛啄了乔鲁诺的下巴，对他的话不予置评，手悄悄向下解开人的裤头探进裤裆揉捏，然后用手捧住阴茎，指腹轻轻拨弄囊袋；乔鲁诺感受到对方帮他手淫，还刻意压低身子把性器往对方手里放，享受一阵后才舍得缓缓向下，从DIO的胸口吻过小腹，为他褪下裤子，最后是耻毛根部。

"嗯..."耻毛被轻扯让DIO一脚曲起，一脚顺着椅沿滑落，私密处毫无顾忌的暴露在对方面前。乔鲁诺握着那根已经翘起的阴茎上下套弄，看着前端渗水时又坏心的张嘴含上；DIO在性器被温热的口腔包覆时轻喘一声，随即感觉到乔鲁诺的手指滑过会阴、插进肉穴内轻轻按压。

只得抓着敞开的、要掉不掉的衬衫好让自己不要过度耽溺快感，DIO绷紧了大腿仰着头大口喘气，乔鲁诺替他深喉一遍、吻过龟头和柱身便暂时离开，继而对付起左边大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，咬吻落下几个暧昧的红痕。

不需要亲眼看，DIO也知道自己下身区域简直一片淫乱，乔鲁诺增加到三根的手指把他的热穴弄得柔软又乱七八糟，都不知道究竟是高高翘起的阴茎还想要被爱抚，还是已经淌水还被弄出水声后穴更想要被别的粗大的东西插入深处填满。

"快点..."DIO的腿有些舒服而兴奋的发抖，还挂着固定吊带和半筒袜的腿踩上乔鲁诺的胯下用足心轻辗挑逗，"...这不是挺硬。"

乔鲁诺闷哼一声放任DIO动作，还插在甬道的食指和中指稍稍分开，让穴口能撑得更开，最后抽出有些湿润的手指，将DIO的体液抹在他被自己弄得布满吻痕的大腿内侧。"父亲，别闹。"乔鲁诺捉住DIO顽皮的脚放向一旁，扶着自己的阴茎抵在父亲濡湿的穴口。

DIO哼笑着轻轻挺腰，已经准备好要被进入的嘴热情的含上了龟头；乔鲁诺沉下腰将阴茎深埋进去，途中蹭到了某个敏感的小凸起让DIO小声尖叫、进而被直插到底忍不住蹙起眉，撞出一声有些示弱意味的呻吟。

乔鲁诺轻轻吻着DIO的脸颊好让他适应自己，一手握上DIO的腰侧轻摸安抚，却坏心的偶尔用下体顶撞一下，在DIO难耐的想摇腰时又箝住他的腰。

在敏感点第三次被只是稍稍擦过时，DIO简直被乔鲁诺逼得要发疯。"初流乃...快点、你到底行不行...！"体内那个羞耻的、渴望被狠狠疼爱的地方几次仅被乔鲁诺轻描淡写的挠痒，连自己想动都被不允许的掐着腰，DIO只觉得自己的肉穴含着阴茎吸吮不止的流水，央求它快点干上会让自己浪叫着高潮的点，忍不住仰仰头和身上的小混蛋要了个吻。

乔鲁诺低头吻住父亲湿润的嘴唇，舌尖毫无阻碍的进入湿热的口腔，DIO柔软的舌头主动勾引着要求缠绵。在几下有些色情的喘息和水声，乔鲁诺又将DIO深吻一遍，开始狠狠的摆动下身抽送着发出肉体碰撞的声音。

"啊、初流乃...那里、那里我...哈啊...啊...好舒服..."还没来得及吞咽的唾液滑落唇角，DIO半瞇着眼迎合的摆腰，腿原先想伸上去缠却发觉不怎么施得上力而作罢。

性器被又紧又热的甬道包覆，乔鲁诺低吼着撞击几下，手指按按DIO被弄得有些红肿、在每次深入都溢出一点水沫的交合处，然后抚上父亲的阴茎，轻轻抵住前端小孔。

几下大力辗压敏感地带惹得DIO连串呻吟、双瞳几近失焦，抓着乔鲁诺的背止不住一边喘息一边索吻。欲望攀上最高点时脚趾微微弯曲，明明就要舒服得射精、前端却被坏心的按住，"快放开...我要、你..."

DIO被憋得腰部以下不断颤抖，呼吸凌乱的咬着下唇，紧蹙的眉以及表情都是情欲被勾起而不得抒发的迷乱，最后几乎染着哭腔喊道:"初流乃...快让我射...！"

大概是欺负够了，乔鲁诺还操干着他的肉穴、压住马眼的手转而爱抚他的阴茎；下身淫糜不堪的DIO扭着腰高潮了，只觉得脑中一片发白腰部一软，带着气音的呢喃对方的名字，乔鲁诺握住他的腰又一下下撞进他高潮余韵未停、还在大力收缩的穴，继而惹出一串断断续续的呻吟。

乔鲁诺的性器在被绞紧的情况下深深射进DIO体内，粗喘着气亲吻人额角上的汗水。DIO稍稍回神大口紊乱的呼吸着，慢慢放松紧绷的肌肉，感觉乔鲁诺的阴茎尚未从自己身体退出去。

乔鲁诺将DIO沾上汗的发丝向后拨，安抚的吻吻后者圆润的耳垂，好一会儿像是记起什么似的，有些坏心眼的拍拍父亲脸颊小声道:"汪汪...？"

DIO的眼角有些发红，不知道是方才做爱憋的还是气的，"...混蛋东西。"他伸手挡住乔鲁诺又要吻上来的脸，后者只得吻吻他的掌心，用鼻尖蹭着人指骨凹陷处。

庆幸于房子的格局不大，乔鲁诺决定和之前来访时一样，都与父亲同床。又或许是确实太久没见面了，DIO难得默许他把自己换个更舒服的地方压着一遍又一遍做，以至于在床上休息一下、傍晚乔鲁诺醒来时看着旁边DIO还睡得迷迷糊糊。

"快要晚上了。"乔鲁诺的声音放得很轻，但他知道父亲会听清楚的，他拨开人的额发吻了一下，"我等会有事出门一趟，会给您捎些食物，您好好休息。"

DIO像是胡乱咕哝了一声'我不饿'，乔鲁诺忍不住又亲了一下人的发侧才去打理。

*

挂在木门上的风铃叮叮当当响起，乔鲁诺推开木门踏上石阶，不似外面稍有冷风的情景，酒吧里暖黄的灯光还伴着人群的吆喝，倒是充满几分喧嚣。

从那几个划着酒拳的大汉之中穿过，乔鲁诺将手套摘下收回衣服暗袋，向店主要了两杯白兰地后来到酒吧稍末的座位，行走过程中还在想着那个装饰成海盗风格的绳网会不会掉下来。

"夜安，先生。"

乔鲁诺经过那个身材高大的男人身侧(赴约者留给他面对面双人座靠壁的位子，这使乔鲁诺意外)，将酒杯推给对面那个身着白色大衣戴帽子的男人后坐下，一脸严肃的样子和身后闹腾的人群倒是形成对比，他抬抬眼帘看了乔鲁诺两秒，然后伸手，"空条承太郎。"

"乔鲁诺·乔巴拿。久仰大名。"乔鲁诺伸手回握后松开，看着对面那个叫承太郎的男人掏出怀表看看时间，然后收起，"很准时，请说。"

"空条先生比我想像中的还就事论事。"见到这么单刀直入的态度让乔鲁诺笑了笑，"那么关于名讳之类的我便不再寒暄，我想请您帮我查一样东西。"

承太郎啜了一口酒，看着乔鲁诺拿出折半的报纸，从折痕和拿痕估计碰了不少次。报纸上面头版有着干瘪女尸案件和伦敦港男尸案件，而眼前的人指着伦敦港最近发生的案件道:"报纸上的死者...上面只写初步判断职业可能是船医，没有写名字，但我听见消息说他可能姓氏为'KIRA'...那倒不像本地音。无妨，我想知道的是这里。"乔鲁诺指着照片上死者旁边的小袋子，似乎是被警方打开检查过的样子，"这里有一束像草本科的植物，您知道我的身份不太适合和伦敦警方协作，询问非相关人士估计得到的答案也不靠谱，但我想知道它确切是什么。"

"'KIRA'？"承太郎看了看那份他之前也读过的报纸，但后续这几天可能案情胶着，没有报导什么进展，但确实没提及名字的印象。死者是以趴姿的状态似乎让他想起了什么，沉默了一会儿道:"这个姓我见过，不过应该是巧合。"

"怎么说？"

"没什么，那是我还在日本时办的一起连续诱拐杀人案件的凶手，他已经确定死亡了。"

乔鲁诺看着承太郎还对那张照片若有所思，由衷的说:"如果有正脸照供您辨识就好了，还真不希望是同一个人，越单纯越好。"

"先不说我办过那起案子的死者面容被车轮轴辗过无法辨识，那个城镇有个非常厉害的易容师，我甚至不能确定见过的是不是他本来的面貌...但也许我们都多虑了。"承太郎压了压即便进入室内也未脱下的帽子的帽檐，"查明那个植物不是难事，到时候再联络。"

"请稍等。"乔鲁诺掏出怀表打开递给承太郎看，钟面的另一边是DIO的画像，"我还有个不情之请。"

"这是？"承太郎看了看那张面容与乔鲁诺相似的半身画，能从人的身后看见椅背的轮廓。

"这是我父亲。"乔鲁诺慎重的说:"尽管机率不大，但过程中如果有任何关乎我父亲的事，请以他的安全为第一考量。"

"好。"纵使还没想透只是查询植物为什么会牵扯出什么意外，但或许如乔鲁诺所说的机率不大，只是身为那不勒斯教父必须提防所有可能性。想了想解释得通的承太郎便允诺下来。

"好的，那么我等候您的消息。"乔鲁诺站起做了一个告别手势，承太郎略略点头后便起身离开。

等确认好承太郎离开酒馆后乔鲁诺才坐回椅子，喝一口白兰地开始烦恼起正经事，背景喧哗的声音在刚才专注谈话时彷佛被屏障隔离，现在又重新涌入耳里。他稍微探头看了一下画了今日供应的板子"...不知道父亲喜不喜欢野莓面包？"

当乔鲁诺回到家时DIO已经下了床，正一手托腮一手摇着笔杆沙沙的落下字，随口应了一声表示知道乔鲁诺回来了。

"父亲。"乔鲁诺有些无奈，想起回来时门居然随着他的敲击跟着打开(尽管他一瞬间纳闷自己明明出门有上锁，但想来或许是父亲出门一趟又回来)，"门锁可不是装饰品。"

"这不是能让你自己开门进来吗。"DIO头也没抬，审视一遍纸上的文字后满意的搁下笔。

想来父亲也劝不动，乔鲁诺叹了口气走过去，手撑在桌上阅读父亲写的评论文案，"告一段落就休息吧，我给您带了野莓面包回来。"

"你放着吧我不饿。"DIO扫了眼面包道，也不是说长相不佳，他耸肩没什么兴趣的样子。

"那我放旁边，请记得吃。"

DIO的动作顿了顿，然后皱眉，"那你吃吧。"

乔鲁诺眼看人的心思完全没留点关注给自己，稍微有些强硬的扳过DIO的脸，"别说我不在的那么大段日子就没好好吃东西，您－－"

"啊－－啊－－"DIO有些孩子气的捂住耳朵，"谁在被喂了一堆精液后还马上吃东西的？"

"..."乔鲁诺本来还想回嘴这个时间离'马上'已经够久了，但听见父亲这种有些赖皮的埋怨不免脸上一热，"...我不会让步的，晚些时候您得吃掉它。"

DIO随意的摆摆手不想答应，将乔鲁诺还放在自己脸上的手拿开，起身去书柜前找书。"对了，明天报社的人来完之后我会去教堂。"

"教堂？"话题被带开的乔鲁诺跟过去，从身后环住人的腰，"需要我陪您去吗？"

"不必。"DIO摸上一本书随意翻阅，可惜似乎不是要寻找的资料而将它放回去，"反正早就知道你是有事情办才来伦敦，见我只是顺便...快放手。"

乔鲁诺像是没认真听人说话，一手从DIO的腹部移到乳尖用手指抚摸，另一手往下搓揉他的性器，然后轻吻他的发梢动作一气呵成，"要处理的事我完全可以交给手下办理，我就是为您而来，请把语序反过来。"

身体不争气的还记着高潮的快乐，DIO扶着书柜被摸得有些腿软，"住手...再摸我要把你扔出去了！"

"那您答应我会好好吃东西。"乔鲁诺轻轻吻着DIO的后颈，手上动作依旧缓慢而色情；DIO抚上乔鲁诺的手背想把人的手拉起，后者却把原本覆在他性器上的手滑到臀部轻轻一拍。

原先还想守着奇妙的尊严感，不想答应的DIO还是意识到今天已经太超过了才勉强改口妥协。

"你就不能改改你那个记仇的毛病？"终于得以脱困的DIO坐回休息用的长椅埋怨着。

"父亲。"乔鲁诺咬着和DIO僵持下却还是被分了一半的面包，"您这样真的算很赖皮了。"

DIO两三口把面包解决掉舔舔手指，"都说了不饿。说正经的，我一个人那么长时间都自己过了，真的不必这么...你该干嘛干嘛去。"

"是我突然来访造成您的困扰？"   
  
听到提问的DIO一瞬间露出了乔鲁诺无法马上读懂的表情(那有些像准备说什么但没有敲定好怎么说，或是像一种不太困扰的困扰)，半晌才开口，"不至于。"

"您有事情瞒着我。"几乎是下意识的开口，乔鲁诺用的是直述句而非疑问。尽管人和人之间亲密无间才是件诡异的事－－像他自己也未和父亲明说来伦敦的用意－－不得不说有些不甘心，只能可耻的承认他想探究父亲的所有，但仍然不会跨越尊重的界限。

DIO一脸坦然的对上乔鲁诺的双眼，既没肯定也没否定；乔鲁诺叹口气抱住父亲，轻轻把他的头按向自己颈间换了话题，"那您这段期间在伦敦养伤有好些吗？"

"...你不觉得这话该在早上胡乱瞎搅前就先问问吗？"见儿子不再追究，转而导向另一个会令人联想的话题就为之气结。

"我很抱歉。"乔鲁诺闷笑着默许了父亲偷偷挠着他背脊、不知道是来示好还是发小脾气的小动作。

休息到了隔天，乔鲁诺决定起身亲自去街间走走，原先他邀请DIO想不想一起同行顺道散散心，但对方以不知道是真是假的腰疼回绝了。

乔鲁诺走访了几个人群常活动的范围，甚至聊着聊着还有人带他参观报社、看着那大型机器'刷'又'刷'的印出一份份报纸，以及有作家问着这回刊登作品的稿费。

氛围平常仍旧..这个城镇正发生着杀人案件，但再普通不过的日常也会按时上演。偶尔提及报纸上悲伤的事或许会惋惜的喊着'主啊'，可一转头其实并不觉得自己会是下一个被谋害的对象，人还是得过好自己的生活。

在那之后约莫两天，乔鲁诺在邮箱收到两封来信，一封是承太郎联系他的见面地点，另一封则是寄给DIO的邀请函。

"把给你的信寄过来这儿也不怕危险。"DIO瞅了眼乔鲁诺手上那封只写了送件地址和印了一个'J'的火漆印，后者笑了笑，没提及其实原本猜想会不会是电报，"我不会做将您置于危险中的事。"

DIO本来还想说些什么，最后耸耸肩去抽屉拿了把拆信刀划开寄给自己的邀请函；乔鲁诺看完信后将它收起，靠过去DIO身边稍稍拉开他的衣领。

"怎么？"DIO瞥了一眼儿子，换了手拿邀请函，让他有更大空间靠上来。"没什么，就是看到漆印想到...吻痕没了。"乔鲁诺可惜的说，DIO才张嘴想吐嘈，却像是被对方料到接下来的动作一样，被毫无阻拦的深吻一口。

轻易窜入口腔的柔软舌头舔舔人的上颚，DIO被舔得轻哼出声，想推开又被纠缠上来，原先的舔吻迷迷糊糊的被咬了下唇，最后还是DIO主动结束了这个湿吻，在乔鲁诺的唇缘舔了一下。

"下面的还在吗？"乔鲁诺又吻了一下柔软的嘴唇，才舍得移到锁骨处好好吮咬一个新的痕迹。

吸了口气稍稍仰头后缓缓吐出，DIO把那封大约明白来意的邀请函搁在一边，手指绕上乔鲁诺的发辫，"不如你检查看看？嗯？"

不介意长椅再脏一遍的乔鲁诺自然乐意承担这个任务，DIO不痛不痒的调侃他是'证实人类随时随地都能发情的楷模'。事后DIO懒洋洋的躺在乔鲁诺腿上，让儿子有一下没一下的梳着自己的头发，"您现在饿吗，我去弄早餐？"

"不饿，你能不能别老管我的胃。"DIO在乔鲁诺的指甲刮到耳朵时轻哼一声，把身上的毯子拉高了些。

"...我能问问那是什么邀请函吗？"乔鲁诺替DIO把毯子掖好，"有些好奇。"

"没什么，一个朋友。"DIO犯困的眨眨眼睛。

*

如期赴约的乔鲁诺皱着眉看着承太郎递过来的图鉴。

公园里不怕人的鸽子还在悠悠晃，承太郎坐在长椅上，看着一只鸽子凑过来他脚边，"麻醉植物。我倒是挺好奇你的消息来源，怎么知道死者姓'KIRA'？"

"我刚到伦敦港时有大概询问，附近一个脸上带雀斑的男孩子说的。"乔鲁诺稍稍回想起那个刚到港口时、有个手上抓着青蛙的雀斑男孩说的话，食指还放在被承太郎圈起的图鉴上，"您确定是这个？"

"是，起源于南美洲，栽种在南欧比较合适。尽管之前一阵子做为放松药物原料似乎挺流行，但连警方都说已经几年没见到这种植物了。"

乔鲁诺的眉头皱得更紧了，回忆起他刚上位不久的扫荡，"先生不必说'放松药物原料'这种好听的代称，为了防止毒品泛滥－－纵使仍有其它药物，但我已经好好掐掉了这条线才对。"

"如果他真的是远行医者，我不认为私人物品有麻醉植物是件奇怪的事。"

"按理来说，是，但是－－"乔鲁诺捏着纸角，"最初两起干瘪女尸尽管离奇，却也被报导大量脱水，不过并没有提及遗留原料或製成品，仅凭中枢神经失恒或许不见得能鉴别出是不是药物所致；但它是已经被封闭通路的，在欧洲不该出现才是。这两件事几乎同时出现，我很难不怀疑。"

"我有看过女尸的现场，那个比起说是急性器官衰竭，不如说像枯萎一样诡异...先不多提这个，所以说假如死者被证实真的是'船医'的话－－"承太郎不贊同道:"－－在尚未查明船只航线前，你怎么知道他不是在哪个地方得到的？毕竟他持有的是植物本身，而不是..."

在承太郎停顿的同时，乔鲁诺也突然抬头看向他。承太郎的手还夹着笔，"我们是不是想到一块去了？"

"恐怕是的。"乔鲁诺摸着下半脸蹙眉道:"多虑无妨，但假使有人利用远行的船医来取得原料，无论是胁迫或者本来有合作却裂决...只要这个假设成立就有点麻烦，还是先追踪船只的航线吧。"

"还有，你说那个脸带雀斑的男孩。"承太郎停顿了一下，"说实话，连警方都只能藉衣物判断一些情况，但还没查明死者身份...航线的话我会从当天附近船只开始过滤。你还真是摊上了个有趣的案件，堂·乔巴拿。"

"看到照片当下还在想有没有机率不是...算了，那个男孩的话我也不全然相信，反正我的目的在于确认那株植物，又不是要救济世界和平，警方要烦恼的与我无关。"乔鲁诺伸手揉揉眉心，"我还有个问题，您有听过哪位姓'卡兹'的先生吗？"

承太郎将左手手掌抵在右手手肘，似乎在思考怎么开口，"比较有名的话，我知道一个伯爵，但不确定是姓还是名。他不常露面，偶尔会举办化装舞会邀请人到他的庄园玩乐，有听闻他的兄弟管理一些纺织工厂的样子。"

乔鲁诺低着头，想着这大概就是了－－他昨天匆匆一瞥父亲的邀请函，搂着人欢爱后有稍稍提起却被带开－－他知道自己的立场无权窥探父亲隐私，但难免有些在意，"您去过那位伯爵举办的化装舞会吗？"

"去过，实际上他最近也在筹划一场，但他的舞会一向只有收到邀请函的人才能参加，不过确实是个搜集情报的好地方。"

隐约的不对劲感在尊重和探究之间略略倾向后者，乔鲁诺深吸一口气，最近的伦敦太奇怪了，干瘪案件听说还在增加，突然有大型宴会举办难免不去臆想其安全性，有鉴于两年前一别后父亲还在调养身体，他忍不住问:"您说他最近在筹办一场舞会，那么您会参加吗？"

似乎是这一周间，乔鲁诺太常为了确保没有传出麻醉草药暗地交易的消息而奔走在大街小巷，多少也会有人说什么'有个金发的年轻人'怎么怎么，或多留意一些事，乔鲁诺自认没在降低伦敦犯罪率的意思，但倒也收获不少有用无用的消息。

乔鲁诺将大衣挂在架上，DIO出门去了还没回来，说不定又是去教堂，他不信教，但似乎有个神父朋友，或是去给一些文章评论。天色已经暗了，整理起这几天的思绪－－乔鲁诺没有和承太郎说起自己一开始怀疑有关联时便私下关注着干瘪女尸案，尽管只是关注没有调查，但随着离奇干瘪尸体是毫无固定频率的增加，却又安静了好一阵子(死者之间摸不清关联，找不出什么顺序，简直像整个伦敦在放纵随机杀人一样)－－居然意外的叫人疲惫。

下意识走入卧房，壁炉里的柴火像熄了一阵子让房间里有些凉意，整体上也不至于过度寒冷。乔鲁诺仰躺上床，反手往上摸着了DIO的枕头，将它拿过来埋在脸上深吸一口。或许人的情感本来就错综复杂，好比罪恶感会在恍惚间变成奇怪的冲动。

把脸埋在枕头好像可以得到某种慰藉，不知道父亲会不会突然回来打开房门，觉得自己动作有些好笑的说'初流乃你在做什么'？

疲累之下那是一个有点混沌的梦。乔鲁诺觉得自己有些吸不上空气，但过了一阵子末梢似乎有些轻微的酥麻感，手指在床铺摸过的感觉是舒服的...床铺？乔鲁诺半睁着眼睛有些吃力，视线还彷佛有些角膜水肿感的模糊，他似乎被拉进一个柔软的怀抱，透进鼻腔的味道告诉他这是属于DIO的。

在介于清醒与恍惚的临界点，乔鲁诺隐约听见DIO的耳语，有些模糊的视线落在对方胸口，他终于忍不住困惑，"父亲...为什么吻痕又不见了？"

然后略微冰凉的触感抚上小臂，乔鲁诺张开又咬上了那块本该残留红色印记的白皙皮肤。他似乎听见了轻笑，然后颈侧有些痒意，总觉得被什么尖锐的东西刺了一下。

"如果爱备受折磨...意味着爱并不平等。*"

脑海里突然浮现了这么一句，那可能是书本里的某句话，或者谁对他说的。乔鲁诺听见了'沙沙'的声音，还有一些回音...他总是梦着与现实过于相像或者重迭的梦－－已经忘记最初意识到时是否有逼迫他花些力气来将两者分清－－乔鲁诺并不相信预知梦。

噢，是的，方才提到他听见了'沙沙'声，那像极了他第一次出任务，堂·乔巴拿并不是一出生就被期望成为堂·乔巴拿。他那时候躲在运送着私家酒的马车上，那个声音可能是用来铺垫酒桶的干稻草在摩擦。

回音...回音可能是谁和他在酒窖里蛮干了一场，车子驶进巨大的仓库，谁知道一把小手枪在半密闭空间能回响出这么大的声音？第一声枪响让木制酒桶炸开，暗红色的液体泼溅四处，场面才正式纷乱起来，被炸得尖锐的木刺不知道有没有戳进哪个可怜家伙的脑袋。

乔鲁诺在一片混乱里听见了不该出现的、父亲的声音－－那大概就是梦了－－他想，父亲说:"平等？当每个人都在将局势转换成对自己有利的方向时，喊着'这不公平'的，不是提早承认自己是丧家犬，就是可悲的在祈求怜悯。"

那是在回覆那句话吗？他的父亲彷佛有把所有事情都导向对峙的本事。但是他止不住犯困，DIO似乎又说了句什么，而乔鲁诺昏昏沉沉的睡去。

流淌的时间却像一滩静止的水，在知觉逐渐清晰时，乔鲁诺先听见的是柴火燃烧的声音，然后是挂钟摇摆－－他强烈的指示自己睁开双眼，这回毫无阻碍。原本胡乱躺在床上的头部已经让枕头好好的垫着，稍稍侧头，乔鲁诺便看见双眼闭起的DIO安静的睡在他旁边。

很晚了吗？乔鲁诺坐起身稍微伸手将DIO略长的头发拨到耳后。幸许是刚结束睡眠觉得有些使不上力，可他看向挂钟时却猛然一愣。

那个不合时宜的指针都显示着指向的'3'该是清晨了，父亲是什么时候回来的？壁炉燃烧了这么久吗？乔鲁诺迟疑了一下，最后侧过身轻轻拉开DIO的衣领...那里的皮肤仍旧一片白皙。

他的视线缓缓下移到自己明显被换过的衣服，似乎还带着刚起床的晕眩，乔鲁诺踩上地毯刚要下床，旁边的DIO已经被声音弄醒而撑起上半身，"初流乃？"

"不好意思吵醒您了。"乔鲁诺伸手握着DIO的肩头让他躺回去，"我记着清晨要出门，可能睡太久了现在也睡不下，您再休息会儿我去弄早点。"

"你睡了一天。"DIO眨眨眼看着伏在自己身上的乔鲁诺，"样子看起来很累。"

"什么？"

"那不勒斯的气候本来就和伦敦不同，你一来还莽冲莽撞的。"

乔鲁诺皱着眉，一股不对劲感随着离开被窝的凉意爬上背脊，"现在是清晨三点？"  
  
DIO又撑起身看看那个挂钟，也没有去隔壁房间拉开窗帘确认的意思，"下午三点才对...你饿了？"

先不论问睡了一天的人－－用着感觉像自己不会饿的提问方式有多么诡异－－乔鲁诺仅当作DIO的小憩被自己弄醒还在犯困。

但他评估了下，自己确实不饿。

*

那是一辆马车踏着原先的步伐行进，最后缓缓停在DIO家门口。

今日稍早，DIO向乔鲁诺阐明上次那封邀请函写着今晚有个舞会，不过只有收到邀请函的人才能参加，很可惜不能带他去。

乔鲁诺略略点头表示明白，随即也说自己还有些事情要处理，很可惜。

傍晚时他的父亲穿着一身裁剪合宜的服饰，滚边烫金的白色衬衫衣领大开，坦率的露出胸膛；腰间缠绕着固定用的、带着暗纹的黑色布条，恣意的将稍长的部份垂挂在腿侧。稍微有些紧身设计的裤子好好的将线条包覆而衬托，脚上踏着一双绑带长靴。

"初流乃。"DIO任由乔鲁诺替他整理衣服时忍不住喊道:"没有危险能威胁我，你能换个表情吗？"

乔鲁诺左右吻了他的脸颊，"如果您还记得之前是因为负伤才来到伦敦－－我不说这个了，祝您玩得愉快。"他替DIO披上那件缀有细链装饰和排扣的暗红色短绒面料海盗大衣，将木制的造型燧发枪放进他的腰封间。

手上还拿着他那顶有些浮夸的海盗帽和半脸面具，DIO哼了一声让乔鲁诺替他开门，上车前看了眼那个戴着帽子的车夫，手搭在乔鲁诺手上任他将自己送上车，然后附耳告诉他地址，让他转告车夫；乔鲁诺应了声替DIO拉上帘子然后走向前去。

乔鲁诺形式上的念出那个带着帽子、身着风衣的车夫早已知道的地址，略略抬眼，"...拜托您了。"

车夫...不如说是假装成车夫的承太郎点点头，和乔鲁诺交换了个眼神后甩动缰绳。

"写船医悬案的报社主笔死了。"承太郎快速的说。

"什么？"

没等乔鲁诺似乎还想问些什么，刚才随着驾马动作车轮便骨碌碌的转动起来，承太郎让马绕了小弯走向道路，车子开始平稳的行驶。

车子里的人安安静静的坐着，倒是没有偶尔探头看看路况的举动。逐渐离开闹区人烟也稀少了起来，最后只剩下马步行的声音和车轮声，又过了一段安静的路，才终于看见那个透着灯火的宅邸。

宅邸入口是个很大的喷水池，承太郎把车子停在一侧，DIO自己拉开车帘走下车，给了他足够的钱币后转身看向从后方来的接待男仆，悠悠的拿出邀请函，在接待下走进大门。

在确定人走远后，承太郎则是驾车到一段较偏的树林将马匹安置，稍微整顿身上的衣着，将装饰面具放在怀里揣好。

至于等一下接待男仆可能会困惑于'先生，您不是乘车来的吗？'－－可管他的吧。

那是一个天花板挺高的大厅，中间就是一个大大的、通往二楼两侧的矮楼梯，在侍从的引导下承太郎随意看了一眼，装饰上和之前见到时差不多。大概是他从马车那里徒步折返花了些时间，开场致词已经结束，现在是个漂亮的女郎在舞台上演奏钢琴。

承太郎绕开人群，凭藉着身材较高大的优势到角落去看看堂·乔巴拿的宝贝父亲在哪里。承太郎叹了一口气，'参加化装舞会顺便看照黑帮教父的父亲'这个任务说出去都奇怪，但乔装车夫这也太保护过度了，简直就像笃定了会发生什么事情一样...还是说乔巴拿觉得自己父亲身上有什么可疑的必须调查？

承太郎有点好笑的想，如果在他走来的时候意外就发生了－－不知道会不会被扔进西西里海－－是说他现在根本就在做着不合本职的事情。

他扫视一圈，发现DIO在另一头角落，看起来无心欣赏音乐的样子。这时候的人群尚未覆上面具，承太郎站着较暗的地方，方便他观察而自己不会暴露。

台上的表演者在结束尾音时一鞠躬，接下来是一连串的掌声，气氛在主持者说'化装舞会开始'时逐渐热络起来，人群的走动混乱强度也开始提升。承太郎看着眼前的男士纷纷向女士邀舞，自己也覆上面具随意的混在人群里。

他看见DIO握着酒杯和人交谈，看起来不像搭讪者的寒暄，而是熟识者彼此在问事情。承太郎没有做额外事情的意思，加上手边也有几起事情的脉络要厘清线索，他选择暂时放开看起来没有危险性的DIO，去打探一些事。

似乎是宾客较为熟络了，或是覆上面具与陌生人谈话较能放得开，交谈的音量比起初大声了些。

负责背景音乐的乐手演奏着欢快的华尔兹舞曲，幽默的绅士惹得淑女掩嘴轻笑。承太郎找了几个人旁敲侧击的打探中午报社主笔死亡的事情，有听说的部份人说法是，那位先生稍有年纪，心脏也不太好，真是遗憾。

承太郎思索一下，大略能归纳出'参加这场宴会的大部份人对船医悬案不太关注'(可能上流社会如此？)，以及'警方或许没有积极作为'的可能性。

不如说很多意外都是在这样和谐的气氛下发生的。当承太郎听见一个细微的声音时一转头，便迎来几个女士尖叫的骚动，众人左右晃动让原本的场面失序，有些已经纷纷往门口移动。

简直就像农场里的鸡群一样，仅是下了这样的评语，承太郎都觉得耳膜要被在场张嘴的女士叫破。

在混乱的场景里只能很快的一瞥－－那是干瘪的－－承太郎确定自己在转头的瞬间看见了一个与其说是面容消瘦，不如说是根本干瘪的女性。他左右闪躲与慌乱的人群反向而行，径自冲往DIO的方向抓住他的手，"冒犯了，乔巴拿先生。"

他们穿过华丽的大厅－－滑稽的像大风衣怪盗抓着海盗四处奔跑－－现下首要是将DIO带出会场，承太郎不知道的是他口中的'乔巴拿先生'思考了一下，尔后笑笑配合的奔走。

跑出宅邸外时夜幕尽黑，所幸月亮和星晨还能指引方向。承太郎像是后方有什么在追逐似的拉住DIO往马车方向去。

DIO看着承太郎拉住自己的方向越来越偏，"你..."话还没说完，承太郎的肩膀便狠狠撞上树干，DIO很不厚道的笑了出来。

带着人来到马车旁时，DIO仍旧带着一副'有趣'的表情，承太郎只好叹口气，"受人委托，说一有危险马上带离开。懂了配合一下。"

DIO摆摆手表示明白的踏上马车，像是想起什么似的回头，"对了，别喊我'乔巴拿先生'。"他说:"我可从没用过这个名字。"

承太郎压根儿不想理，跨上驾车区，用车座里的人能听见的声音道:"我不在乎，只是需要一个称呼。"

DIO听了笑着直摇头，"真是令人火大。"

车子行走速度似乎比原先来的时候还快，可能是夜晚以及抄暗路的关系，总觉得世界狭小了起来，彷佛随时会撞上东西。

车马奔驰的速度确实是快了，车帘都被吹得维持向后扯的样子，有些瞬间还怀疑马车会不会解体。终于到达目的地的承太郎慢慢停下车然后发话:"下车。"

闻言DIO才缓缓的下车，发现不是熟悉的地方，"怎么了，跑这么快？"

承太郎拴好马后发现人大有四处兜转的意味，这才开口却也没回答问题，"太晚了，明天再送你回去。"

承太郎带着DIO进入这个附近都是树林的小木屋，手上还提着刚才探路的煤灯，随手将它搁在一个还有直立于桌子能横打翻转的放大镜旁边。

比起说是'家'，这更像是个'据点'。DIO毫不客气的寻到一处位子坐下跷腿，"乔鲁诺让你查我？"

"不至于，只是顾虑安全。"承太郎耸耸肩看着DIO有些随意却又充满戒备的态度，"这话听来挺像有什么见不得人的秘密。"

"你什么玩意儿？密探？"DIO一手撑着下巴一手逗着那个翻转放大镜，"哦我想想，你是不是－－"

承太郎完全没有理会的意思，转身就去后方烧开水。DIO自讨没趣的站起身在房子四处转转，盯着一些像是海洋生物的标本看了会儿，视线移到另一张矮茶几上放着几份报纸，下面垫着张简易绘画的海图草纸标了几个点，旁边还摆着工作用的尺规。

"给。"在DIO看得有趣时，承太郎递了杯刚泡好的茶过来，"反正你看起来挺精神，喝一点暖身子。"

DIO接过茶杯，温度稍微偏高的触感从瓷杯透到指尖，"谢谢。"他瞇起眼睛说。

承太郎是在天刚破晓时就把送DIO回去，没什么话聊却要把人困在这儿一个晚上也确实难受。

不过一个晚上过得大抵是DIO有些好奇的浏览他书柜里的图鉴，似乎对于传说神话生物什么的觉得有趣，植物和海洋也被他摸了一轮。

"你对这个有兴趣？"

"书本从来不无趣。"像是在报复承太郎先前态度有些冷淡，DIO专心看书，头也不抬，承太郎也就安静的等待黎明。

而当乔鲁诺听见外头有车轮声开门查看时，甚至觉得今天清晨的阳光有些刺眼，这在雾蒙蒙的伦敦实属难得。他的父亲还穿着那一身华丽的海盗服，连夸张的帽子都戴得好好的走到屋檐下。

承太郎仍然坐在马车驾驶位上，似乎等等就要赶往别处却又像有话想说，但DIO横在他们之间，只得告别得有些仓促；乔鲁诺感觉到自己的身子半边被DIO挨在门口，本来想问问DIO发生了什么事，但还是先确定承太郎点点头驾车离开后才扶着父亲的腰，"怎么－－"

"安静。"DIO将身子全压了上去，他们半推搡之间已经进了屋子。那顶夸张的帽子掉在地板上，松散的发辫有些岌岌可危。

接下来是几不可闻的叹气，乔鲁诺纵容着让柔软的嘴唇碰触而咬吻。他的鼻息在发烫，对方的海盗大衣半挂在肩头，系腰只要随便一扯，它就会和包裹在内的燧发枪一起掉落，然后开胸的衬衫就会应声全部敞开。

其他事暂时都不那么重要了，DIO在私事上从来就不讲理。乔鲁诺把人压在西洋棋盘的桌上，几个棋子凌乱的散在桌上，还有一些掉落地板，碰上地垫柔软无力的弹了一下。

乔鲁诺舔吻着DIO暴露出来的乳尖，后者暧昧的用指腹挠着人的后颈挑逗，或许在暗示不想太快结束这个欲望突如其来的早晨。

大衣已经被脱下、好好的垫于腰部避免撞伤，DIO赤裸而被分开的双腿间缓缓流下刚才乔鲁诺过于冲动而射入的精液，但后穴还在轻轻收缩，让精液流下的动作并不是那么流畅。漂亮的海盗瞇起眼将手靠在额头张开嘴呼吸，有些迷离的看着人在自己身上四处撩拨。

"哈...初流乃..."DIO伸手勾上乔鲁诺的脖子，让他的动作稍微停一下，靠在自己颈间休息，像是蓄谋已久又像不经意的提起，"...你知道什么是'重覆做着同一件事'的人吗？"

乔鲁诺沉默了一下，他居然在思考这场性爱是不是父亲设计着、为了接下来话题的引言...人究竟为什么要用尽一切心力去寻求证据，就只为了证实一开始或许合理性的潜藏在意识之中、却伪装成无依凭的直觉最为接近真相？

情绪像是在临界点酝酿了太久，兀自把表象撕扯开来。他不可遏止的伸手捂住DIO的口鼻，另一手蛮横的架起后者有些无法施力的腿，粗鲁的挺腰、再度进入DIO高潮后还湿润柔软的甬道里狠狠摆弄；DIO被箝制得几乎缺氧，双颊在发胀，他的额角可能已经浮现青筋，手不由自主的滑到乔鲁诺的背部，用力的落下抓痕。

顾不上生理反应泛出的泪水滑过脸颊，DIO的脑袋一片空白、在窒息与一丝氧气抽换的剎那再度高潮了。乔鲁诺原先架着他的腿的小臂有些向下，白浊的精液混着体液溢了一圈在交媾的穴口，掌心掐着DIO半边臀肉，捂住口鼻的手也随着缓缓松开；好不容易吸入大量空气的DIO反射性的咳嗽，弓着腰彷佛痉挛，一会儿才调整好呼吸。

乔鲁诺整个身体还有些紧绷，下巴枕在DIO的肩窝试图平稳喘息，不得不承认自己的行为矫情如此，拙劣又幼稚；以及怀着自己刻意忽略的、期望DIO能斥责他莽撞的行为，"如果您指的是希腊神话里那位愚弄诸神、最后被惩罚只能不断将岩石推往山顶，但中途必定会掉落，而不得不一直重覆推岩石的薛西弗斯。"

"嗯...尽管有些荒谬，但这个世界确实存在着'不断重覆死亡'的人。"DIO侧过脸吻了乔鲁诺的额头，彷佛他刚才的失控不曾存在...'或者把他的荒唐当成应受的罪'－－这么想突然让乔鲁诺难受起来－－"我知道你在打听港口的案子，收手吧，别做无意义的事。"

原来暴行不见得会造成千疮百孔，但是促成情感的起源和结果会绞成一团。乔鲁诺靠上DIO的额头，看向人狭长的双眼，像在斟酌用词，还紧握成拳的形状让指关节微微泛白，"如果您一直保持着局外人的身份，我永远不会对您做询问...或是质问。"

截然不同的、后者将食指抵在下唇漫不经心道:"好过分，明明僭越的人是你。"

"父亲，那个死者－－"

"嘘，别，别对我摊牌。"DIO摊开中指和食指，转而向前碰触了乔鲁诺的嘴唇，"黑暗本身从来就不可怕，人类害怕的是有一些微光探进黑暗里，镀出来的一圈阴影。通过看见的眼睛和识别的脑，它们的形状可以被任意想像，最终成了奇妙的恐惧...这件事不如说是原先太复杂，后续才会如此简单，收手吧，查了也不会有结果的。"

乔鲁诺安静了好一会儿才开口，"我妨碍到您了？"

DIO倒是摇了摇头，维持姿势抚上乔鲁诺的后脑，"只是一个父亲的忠告。"

当一个人对自己透露'我很可疑'这样的资讯，正常人都会怀疑起并调查－－可是这次的对象偏偏是父亲。乔鲁诺头疼的想，光是在'父亲希望我发现什么而去调查'和'说穿了根本毫无意义'之间的思绪摆荡，明明只是两个选项，却很难猜测。

把人弄得心神不宁的罪魁祸首倒是好整以暇，他整理一下领口道:"我傍晚去一趟教堂。" 

这听起来像个诱人的陷阱，乔鲁诺不确定他的父亲是否想告诉自己什么。

"我跟您一起去。"

像是早料到乔鲁诺会这么说，DIO微抬着下巴眼神向下，看着人不为所动。

"我跟您一起去。"语气不像上次环着腰的稍作询问，乔鲁诺肯定的说；DIO张了张嘴，"最末排，你到时候进去了只准坐着。"

乔鲁诺依旧凝视着DIO，最后轻轻凑向前。DIO伸手挡住人靠过来的脸，后者抓着DIO的手吻进掌心之中，从指缝看着他的脸，"是您让我只能走一步算一步。"

而他的父亲维持着动作，"那你还挺狼狈的。"

在摇晃的马车内，DIO只得有些无聊的抓着乔鲁诺得手指玩，他的手指有薄茧，节骨分明，DIO戳了戳又挠挠人的掌心，乔鲁诺深吸一口气，他的父亲总是用这种无意识的动作让他感受到亲昵的意味，偏偏对自己如此受用。

车子驶向一座小山，教堂位于不算太高的位置。乔鲁诺跟在父亲身后，DIO今天穿了一件黑色的披风，他们一起经过一个玫瑰花园，末端才是教堂门口的白色柱廊，那里隐约有个人影。

"欢迎。"

他们刚到门口没多久，一个身着神父衣装的人和DIO交换了贴面礼。结束后他看向斜后方的乔鲁诺，"这位是？"

"我儿子。"DIO说，看起来没有介绍他们互相认识的打算。然后他和神父一同跨入教堂，乔鲁诺记着DIO所说的坐在最末端的长椅上。

安静的坐在最末排，同样不信教的乔鲁诺没有做礼拜或是祷告之类的打算，他只看着父亲和那个神父走向前去。

乔鲁诺随意看看，教堂的格局很普通，两侧是长座椅中间是走道，格局也不大，但没有布置什么玻璃彩绘，大概关上门就不透光。观察完环境他便把目光放回父亲身上，看着他来教堂要做什么。

他的瞳仁遽缩。

于是离奇吊诡的情节开始上演，乔鲁诺只觉得一阵耳鸣－－前排是两名背对坐着的少女，他的父亲夸张的、像是为了让他看清楚般将手指抚过人脆弱的颈间－－几乎是一瞬间，其中一位少女像是血液瞬间被抽干，变得丑陋又干瘪－－乔鲁诺张开嘴发不出声音，继而看着父亲'进食'另一位少女。

进食，他在进食。一股难以言喻的情绪通过血液在身体内流淌，排山倒海，那个和自己同为人类的少女...或许就是昏迷过去了，毫无挣扎，而乔鲁诺甚至也讶异于自己正试图消化他的父亲在他面前进行的、非人类的行为。

由于已经干瘪，相较下较少女身材大太多的衣裳滑落，甚至少女也滑落到地上，所有声音都像被吸入柔软的地毯一般。他的父亲像个矗立于此、不容挑战的恶魔－－'我明白我的罪行不可饶恕，但根本不需要被原谅'－－乔鲁诺居然感受到了与欲望有些相像的恐怖，它令人口干舌燥，并且不能被承认。

回过神来他已经抓着父亲的手向外跑，原先漂亮的玫瑰园似乎变得张牙舞爪了起来，那些荆棘说不定会突然伸出将他们绊倒。当乔鲁诺终于来到马车旁、想和车夫说'请开往伦敦港'时，他的父亲已经先一步低沉而快速的说出另一个地点并踏上马车。

"那是一个无辜的'生命'！"乔鲁诺的手劲大得几乎要捏碎DIO的手腕骨，他甚至已经回想不起来自己在教堂做了什么动作，只能胡乱的将'不怎么吃饭'和'咬痕好得快'之类不合常理的行为和刚刚吸血的DIO连接起来。

"与其说无辜不如说是运气不好？我勉强也算是个'生命'。"DIO半开玩笑的说:"你这是要大义灭亲？弄疼我了。"

"还说出'大义灭亲'这词我就当您还有意识到自己的行为已经超纲了。"乔鲁诺倒是完全没有松手的意思，压低声音快速道:"您向我演示这幕又是想告诉我什么？警告吗？先前向我说别再追究船医案件是'一个父亲的忠告'，但是您－－您又用行动告诉我干瘪尸案是－－您究竟想做什么？"

轮子压过石子路的叩叩声急促的像在呼应乔鲁诺的心跳，甚至觉得今天的自己所有情绪也跟着怪异起来，彷佛还参杂着由饥饿引发的愤怒(不如说是原始欲望不得满足的不快，就像方才在教堂那样)，只得强迫自己冷静。

他认为所有事件是该要拨云见日了，却又觉得那朵云厚重的得毫无道理。他死拧着眉，并不打算错过DIO任何表情的盯着他。

"你怎么就这个时间点回到伦敦呢。"DIO怜爱又惋惜的用另一手拍拍乔鲁诺的脸颊，彷佛并不想回答一连串的提问，"不如交给你自由心证一下？。"

乔鲁诺松开手，似乎冷静了下了。他也稍稍曲起食指碰触DIO的脸颊，神情仍旧严肃，"诚如您所说，令人恐惧的并非黑暗本身，而是光线不明朗导致的阴影以及源于自身的想像。为此，我需要明晰的真相，以此为前提，我不会再容忍您迂迴的答案了。"

DIO瞇着眼，像是觉得乔鲁诺的回答挺有意思，"无妨，但你真肯定我身上有你想要的真相？"

"我倒是希望我想要的真相与您无关。"

DIO拉过乔鲁诺的手让他环在自己腰上，而他们正在经历一个较为陡峭的路段，"你怎么能自曝弱点，弄得好像我在欺负你一样。"

"是，但我不觉得您会不知道。我不确定您是否认为我在追查干瘪尸案，我..."乔鲁诺看着DIO竖起一根手指，轻轻歪头，脸上挂着'你怎么还不明白呢'的表情，于是噤声。

接下来是一段安静的空白，乔鲁诺耳里窜过一个在夜晚奔走的马车该有的所有声音。他看着DIO的眉间、鼻梁，再游移到唇部，往上回到双眼...'这则故事已经告一段落了'...那双眼看起来这么说，毫无秘密。但它不会组织成真实的语言，只让乔鲁诺接近外围却无法正中红心...偏偏那双眼睛毫无隐瞒，这使他们立场瞬间颠倒－－父亲诚挚的双眼阐明一切，但儿子并没有给予对等的信任－－

"...您究竟认为我会纵容您到什么地步？"乔鲁诺用着复杂的眼神看向他的父亲；后者则大方的摊手笑了出来，头稍稍歪向右边，"你又能把我怎么能耐？"

至于谣传那不勒斯教父失踪、到堂·乔巴拿微笑着出现在巴勒莫的反叛势力据点让流言不攻自破时...那已经是半年后的事了。

FIN.

给老师们拖后腿了!!qwq  
*《父子迷情(Father and Son)》 Александр Сокуров  
化装舞会灵感来源:《红死病的假面具》爱伦·坡

▫可以跳过的free talk  
起初构想大概就是一个:受伤的DIO在伦敦静养，他在那不勒斯的情人儿子因为疑似被禁止的毒品原料出现在伦敦港而来到伦敦调查，但同时一直都有干瘪尸案在发生。如果以DIO的角度故事叙述可能会比较清楚，但乔鲁诺充满困惑的在迷雾中探索感觉比较有趣，就决定这么写了:D  
写的过程中还顺便温习了Unfair...'比起既定的有始有终、谜题都会解开，追求真实性似乎更有趣'...呃、所以有些该停下的段落还在继续，该有结论的段落突然停止，对...(虽然自己写出来谁干嘛了都超好猜#)。(兔兔抱头.jpg

谢谢看到这里的你！


End file.
